


【SD/微J2】丑小鸭

by rongme2



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, cat!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongme2/pseuds/rongme2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Sam/Dean<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Author：容么么<br/>只是摸了一条鱼<br/>一发完，甜</p>
            </blockquote>





	【SD/微J2】丑小鸭

丑小猫

CP：Sam/Dean  
Rating: PG  
Author：容么么

Sam是一只丑小猫，哦不是说他长得有多难看，他有一头金灿灿的短毛，两只耳朵软软地垂下来。所以说，他长得并不丑，只是和他们不一样而已。  
更不要提他还有一双好看的棕绿色的的深情的眼睛。  
“什么是深情？”另一只白色的小奶猫凑过来问道。  
正仰着头胡乱吹嘘的Dean僵硬了一下，尴尬地清了清嗓子一摆爪子说道：“总之就是那种情人之间才会有的眼神啦。”  
小白猫还是觉得疑惑，于是灰色的Benny小声地跟她说：“他是从人类的电视剧里看来的，你别信他……嗷！”  
他话没说完就被Dean一爪子拍进草丛里吃了一嘴巴泥。  
“谁说我不知道的！”恼羞成怒的Dean脸都红了——幸好被他漂亮的，暗金色的短毛给遮住才不至于太丢脸。  
一边的小猫都同情地看着被弄得一脸花的灰猫，觉得他去招惹Dean真是自讨苦吃。  
“总之——”Dean清了清嗓子再次申明到，“Sammy一点都不丑，他是我们的弟弟，你们谁都不许欺负他。”

Well，那么让我们再把故事绕回来。  
Sam是Supernatural流浪猫收容所新来的成员，收容所的大姐姐从外面把他捡回来的时候他才刚刚生出来，毛都还没有长齐，整个缩成一团在人类的怀抱里瑟瑟发抖。  
收容所的小猫大多都才生出来不久，大一点的都被人领走了，而Dean在两个月前就来了，它可算是这里的元老“猫”。  
因此当有新成员的时候他第一个就闻到了味道，“咻”地一下就窜了过来。  
Jo——收容所的管理员——把Sam小心翼翼地放在铺好的毛毯里，小东西颤颤巍巍地往后缩进柔软的毛毯里，似乎对整个陌生的世界感到无限恐惧。  
他长得和自己有点儿不一样。  
Dean歪过脑袋打量着这个新伙伴。  
没有毛。  
可是Jo说新生出来的猫咪也没有毛。  
耳朵和自己的不太一样。  
Dean抖了抖耳朵，可能是什么它不认识的品种？  
而且好瘦小。  
Dean小心翼翼地打量着这个新伙伴，有点打不定注意是不是应该上去打个招呼。  
然后Sam，像是感应到了Dean的打量一般，慢慢地睁开眼睛瞅了他一眼。  
那一双水汪汪的，有无辜又稚嫩的眼睛。  
Dean小猫和他眼睛一对上，就觉得自己胸膛里“嘭”地一声，好像有什么炸开了似得。他想那大概是他的毛，从柔软的肚皮一直到尾巴尖儿都炸开了。  
那对他来说可是个完全新鲜的感觉，毕竟你不能指望一只两个月大的小奶猫真的知道什么感情之类的复杂道理。但是他从第一眼开始，就喜欢上了Sam的眼睛，棕绿色的，可怜巴巴的眼神。  
这一定是我弟弟。  
Dean想着，迫不及待地往前走了两步，在确定对方没有抗拒他的靠近之后又往前迈了一步。他的梅花状的小爪子轻轻地踩上柔软的毯子，将整个身体伏到地板上，足够轻地将鼻子凑过去闻了闻。  
一股湿漉漉的，泥泞的味道。  
这味道可不怎么好闻，Dean不满地打了个喷嚏，吓得Sam往后一缩。  
两只猫大眼瞪小眼互相看了一会儿，最后Dean啊呜地张开嘴，咬着Sam的脖子把他叼回窝里趴好，然后用舌头把这个新弟弟从头到脚舔了个干净。  
“喵呜！”  
染上我的味道就是我的弟弟了。舔完一圈后他得意洋洋地叫了一声。

“他是谁？”其他猫咪终于也被这个动静吸引过来，好奇地围成一圈看趴在毯子里的Sam。  
“他看起来可真小。”Cass歪头。  
“和我们长得不一样。”Kevin指出。  
“丑。”Benny一个字总结。  
然后“啪叽”一声，他又被Dean一爪子拍下去了。  
几只小猫继续同情地看着他。  
“这是我弟弟。”Dean昂首挺胸地宣布。“Sammy！”  
“Sammy？”Benny歪个头。  
然后Dean又拍了他一爪子。  
“Sammy只有我能叫，你只能叫Sam。”  
完全是一只护崽的大猫的样子——假如忽略Dean自己也不过是只两个月大还没断奶的小奶猫的事实的话。  
但是Sam从后面凑上来，从嗓子里发出低低的唔声，眯着眼睛亲昵地用脑袋蹭了蹭Dean的脖子。  
然后几只猫眼睁睁地看着Dean一瞬间从黑帮大佬!喵变身为软萌弟控!喵，特别温柔地用脸颊蹭了蹭Sam的头顶。  
他们齐齐地退后了一步，决定不要打破Dean的美好幻想。

大概是因为刚出生就被丢弃的关系，Sam刚来的那段时间看起来又瘦小又虚弱，整天懒洋洋地趴在它的专属毛毯窝里不愿意动弹。  
只有在Dean靠近他的时候他会从嗓子里发出亲昵地声音，接受来自他“哥哥”的照顾。  
另其他猫咪惊讶的是，Dean并没有因为这个弟弟一点都不好就改变主意，反而这样的Sam好像是激发了他潜藏已久的母性似地，让他几乎一刻不离地想要守在Sam边上。  
当然，事后说这句话的Benny再次不负众望地被Dean一巴掌拍进了墙里。  
天气好一点的时候他们会被放出去在院子里玩耍，隔壁家的小姑娘会给他们带些吃的来，她总是会变着法儿带些零食来，有时候甚至是一些人类的面包谷物，甚至是鱼。  
不得不说，那可是Dean最喜欢的时候了！  
每天吃一样的猫粮简直要了他的猫命！  
因此，每当这个事后Dean都会放下他堪萨斯硬猫的尊严，跑到小姑娘面前卖个萌喵一声，然后换来比别人更多的零食——哦那当然，Dean Winchester的魅力没有人能够抵挡。  
这一天阳光正好，几只小猫又聚在院子里玩耍。  
隔壁的小姑娘捧着个小篮子走过来的时候Dean第一个抬起头，他皱起鼻子闻了闻，然后眼睛一亮——鱼！他的最爱！  
小姑娘放下篮子对猫咪们招招手，他们已经混得很熟了，早就过了需要装傲娇的过程。  
Dean率先跑过去，喵了一声，用脑袋蹭小姑娘伸过来抚摸他的手心。  
小姑娘拿出带来的香喷喷的鱼干，撕成一条小一小条地分给猫咪们。  
要在平时，虽然Dean会一个人霸占比其他猫咪多两条的优势，没错那是他的特例。  
不过那是在平时。  
今天他在小姑娘准备分给他小鱼干的时候咪地一声压低身体后退了一步，小姑娘和所有猫咪都不解地歪过头看着他，但没想到的是Dean又退了两步，然后突然往前一冲一跳，直接从小姑娘的另一只手里抢过了整条鱼干，然后在大家都还没有反应过来的时候就飞快逃走了。  
几只猫咪和小姑娘一起面面相觑。  
胆子比较大的Benny悄悄跟上去，就见到Dean咬着小鱼干飞奔回房子里，一路跑到还蜷成一团在暖洋洋的阳光下睡午觉的Sam面前。  
他在距离Sam还有几步的时候就放慢速度放轻脚步，然后小心翼翼地，献宝一样儿地把鱼干放在Sam面前的地板上。  
Sam掀开眼皮瞅了一眼，发现是Dean就从窝里撑起来，而Dean用鼻子顶着那块“应该属于大家的”小鱼干推到Sam面前。  
“喵~今天给你加餐。”他得意地甩了甩尾巴。  
“都是我的？”Sam歪个头。  
“不吃完不许睡觉！”Dean霸道地回答。  
从后面跟着小鱼干跑来的几只小猫排个队在他们后面站定，像是在衡量被Dean揍一顿和小鱼干的诱惑孰轻孰重。  
Benny大着胆子往前迈了一步，Dean“咻”地一下就转过身，虎视眈眈地盯着他，那意思，你敢上来和我弟弟抢吃的，看我不咬死你。  
可是他一个人又吃不掉，Cass在心里腹诽道，最终还是没有敢说出来。

Dean作为一只猫咪，实在是活泼得过分。他会和人类手里的毛球玩得不亦乐乎，玩累了就跑回Sam的窝里，大大咧咧地占掉一大半的位子，睡得毫无防备地把柔软的肚子都翻过来。  
而大多数时候Sam会在边上安静地看他玩，然后等Dean跑回来睡着以后，用舌头帮玩疯了的Dean把毛给舔顺。  
就像他们第一次见面的时候，Dean对他做的那样。

Dean五个月的时候被一户人家看中要带回去收养，他们叫Jared和Jensen，Jo发誓这是她见过的为数不多的好主人，而Dean跟着他们一定会过得非常开心。  
但是为此Dean跟她大发了一通脾气，撕烂了好几张她们的档案又打翻食盒水盆。  
最后她忍无可忍地把Dean塞进笼子里交到了他的新主人手中。  
在新家呆上几天就会习惯了吧，她这么笃定地想着。

但是出乎意料地，不过三天Dean就被两个焦急的主人送了回来。  
见到他的时候Jo简直大吃一惊。她可从来没见过Dean这个样子，软绵绵地缩成一团躺在软垫上，听见Jo的声音也只是有气无力地抖了抖耳朵，连漂亮的金棕色的毛都失去了光泽。  
“他不肯吃饭，”Jensen皱着眉着急地说道，“我们尝试了所有办法，但是他什么都不肯吃。”  
“十分对不起，”Jo飞快地道歉。“Dean平时很活泼的，我也不知道为什么会这样。”  
“不是的，”Jared回答道，“我们很喜欢他，真的非常喜欢。但是假如他不喜欢我们，那么我们也只能将他还回来了。”  
“你知道他为什么会这样吗？”Jared继续问道。  
“这……”Jo看起来有些为难。  
而Jensen率先用肩膀顶了顶Jared的手臂，对Dean躺着的软垫扬了扬下巴。  
Jared顺着他的视线看过去，不知什么时候Sam已经窜了上来，他长得很快，已经和Dean一般大了。  
他伏下身体，用脑袋轻轻地拱了拱Dean，从嗓子里发出亲昵的声音。  
而Dean终于，缓慢地睁开了眼睛，软绵绵地咪了一声。

“我想我知道他为什么不高兴了。”Jensen感叹。  
钩子转过头对他眨了眨眼睛，“我想我们的房子足够再养下一只狗？”

于是从此两个人一只猫和一条狗幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

——等等？哪里来的狗？！

那么让我们把故事倒回去。  
所以说Sam其实并不是一只什么丑小猫，他之所以毛很短，尾巴蓬松，小时候耳朵耷拉下来，和所有人都长得不一样。  
那是因为，他从来就不是一只猫。  
只不过两个月大的Dean根本不知道狗是什么东西，在他的生命里只有猫和喂猫的人这样两种生物的存在。  
因此把Sam认作是猫，还随随便便就捡了个弟弟，大概是他这辈子做过最糗的事情了。

Sam——现在Dean知道了它的品种是金毛——很快就长得比Dean高大多了。  
而他们的整个时候简直就像是小时候的翻版。  
Sam负责叼着好吃的鱼干送到他哥哥面前，狗腿地跟着Dean，不管他哥哥走到哪里。  
而每天睡觉的时候，Dean也从来不会睡在Jared和Jensen给他准备的豪华小窝里，相反地，他习惯性地霸占Sam的大软垫，并且把体型比他大上许多的大狗挤在一个小小的角落里，而自己则霸占最好的中心位置。第一天的时候Jared和Jensen早上起床哪里都找不到Dean，吓得他们以为这只不让人省心的猫咪又不见了之类。直到后来他们吵醒了睡觉的Sam，大金毛迷迷糊糊地抬起头看向他们，像是在问你们大清早地干嘛呢？于是两个人类瞠目结舌地，看见在Sam身下，睡得四仰八叉的Dean。  
Sam也会在Dean玩累了的时候咬着他的脖子把他从院子里带回窝里，然后用讨厌的狗舌头把它从头到脚舔个遍。  
“嘿嘿！快停下来你这只笨狗，我才不要闻起来都是你的味道，都没有猫愿意跟我玩了！”Dean每次都这么抱怨，同时又被Sam舔得舒服得不想软趴趴地滩在软垫上不想动。

最好没有人陪你玩了。  
Sam翻了个白眼在心里回答。

但其实Dean真的没有什么好抱怨的。毕竟这些事，都不是没有任何预兆的。  
就像是Dean被送走那天，Sam其实跟着跑出好远才被滚滚而去的四轮车给甩开。  
又或者是更早的时候，sam装模作样地咬了两口小鱼干，就把它推回Dean面前，让他哥哥一次吃了个爽快。

所以吧，虽然这是Dean这辈子做过最糗的事情，但也同时是他做过的，最好的选择也不一定。

“Dean？”Sam被无精打采的Dean吓了一跳，飞快地跑过来，绕着Dean团团转却不敢碰他，以为他哪里不舒服。  
而终于用最丢脸的方法，让自己快速回到收容所的Dean，懒洋洋地掀开眼皮看了一眼一脸担心的Sam，长长地松了一口气。  
还好不是个小白眼狼，没有这么快就忘了我。  
他这么想着，感到Sam长得飞快的毛柔软地拂过他的身体。  
而他的身体那么温暖，是Dean唯一能够感觉到温暖的，类似于家的地方。

“我想吃鱼。”  
在睡着之前，他小声地说道。

-End-


End file.
